Karena Itu Aku Tidak Suka
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Kalimat terakhir Tetsuya untuk menghibur Satsuki, membuat beberapa pria di meja mereka kehilangan harapan. Fic pertamaku di FKnBI.


**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang kereeeen banget udah nyiptain karakter seimut Tetsuya dan karakter seganteng dan seaneh Shin-kun :D

**Warning: **Agak OOC, Plotless, No Pair, Anti Klimaks, Typo (s).

**Summary: **Kalimat terakhir Tetsuya untuk menghibur Satsuki, membuat beberapa pria di meja mereka kehilangan harapan.

.

.

Delapan orang berambut warna-warni, terdiri dari tujuh orang pria dan satu perempuan, mengelilingi dua buah meja Maji Burger yang disatukan. Mereka _anteng_ menghadap nampan yang berisi pesanan masing-masing, kecuali Tetsuya yang hanya memesan segelas vanilla shake dan Seijurou yang kini menyesap pelan cappuccino miliknya –di manapun Seijurou berada,dia selalu menerapkan _table manner _yang diajarkan padanya. Tak senikmat cappuccino di kediaman Akashi, tentu.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela, dengan Aomine Daiki yang berhadapan dengan Kise Ryouta. Di samping Daiki duduk, ada Momoi Satsuki –satu-satunya perempuan di meja itu—yang berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Di samping Tetsuya, ada Kagami Taiga yang kini menikmati satu-persatu dari tiga puluh bungkus burger keju pesanannya, sama dengan pesanan Daiki. Duduk di depan Taiga adalah titan mungil tapi makhluk paling tinggi dari mereka semua, Murasakibara Atsushi yang kini menyantap dengan penuh perasaan beberapa bungkus burger dan kentang goreng. Midorima Shintaro yang berada di samping Taiga dan duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijurou, menikmati dengan anggun kentang gorengnya dan sesekali menyesap pelan kopi hitam pesanannya.

Tetsuya berterima kasih ketika Taiga, cahayanya yang berambut merah gelap bergradasi hitam, menaruh satu burger ke hadapannya. Taiga hanya memberikan cengiran bodohnya dan kembali membuka bungkusan burger yang entah keberapa dan kembali menikmatinya. Gigitan Tetsuya pada sedotan vanilla shake terlepas ketika tangan dengan kulit kecoklatan juga menaruh satu burger ke hadapannya. Daiki, mantan cahayanya yang berambut biru gelap hanya meliriknya sekejap, lalu bergumam kalau Tetsuya perlu asupan nutrisi lebih ketimbang hanya segelas vanilla shake berukuran jumbo sekalipun. Tetsuya lagi-lagi hanya menggumamkan kata terima kasih lengkap dengan intonasi dan wajar sedatar tembok.

"Aaakh, curang! Aku juga ingin berbagi dengan Kuroko-cchi! Kagami-cchi dan Aomine-cchi tidak boleh mendahuluiku-ssu~." Rengekan dari model sekaligus pemain basket andalan Kaijo membuat mereka serentak menutup telinga.

"_Urusai_, Kise!" Daiki memprotes rengekan Kise dengan bentakan.

"kau juga diam, Ahomine! Suaramu itu menyebabkan telingaku sakit!" Dengan mulut penuh makanan, Taiga memprotes keras bentakan nyaring Daiki. Sungguh luar biasa dia tidak tersedak.

"Telingamu memang sedang bermasalah kalau begitu! Yang rajin dong, kalau membersihkan telingamu, Bakagami. Jangan-jangan untuk membersihkan telinga saja kau tak becus!" Hina Daiki dan menatap remeh Taiga.

"Brengsek kau, Ahomine!" Taiga meremas sebungkus burger, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Daiki.

"Jangan bicara sebelum kau menelan makananmu, Kagami! Bukannya aku peduli kau akan tersedak atau tidak, nanodayo. Hanya saja, yang kau lakukan itu menjijikkan, nanodayo. Dan jangan meremas makanan seperti itu, itu tidak baik." _Shooter _andalan Shutoku memalingkan muka pada Daiki dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sediktipun. "Dan kau Aomine, jangan berbicara seperti itu ketika kita semua sedang di meja makan, nanodayo. Sangat tidak sopan."

"_Are~~_Mido-chin seperti ibuku saja." Komentar dari pemuda paling jangkung dan berambut ungu sebahu membuat Taiga mendengus menahan tawa –senang ada yang mengomentari pemuda berambut hijau di sampingnya-, sementara decakan kesal keluar dari Shintaro.

"Diam kau, Murasakibara! Kau juga, jangan bersuara kalau sedang mengunyah makananmu! Membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan saja, nanodayo."

Seijurou menghela napas berat, melirik mantan rekan setimnya ketika di Teiko, kecuali Taiga, tentu. Kelakuan mereka benar-benar tidak berubah. Kise tetap saja suka merengek dan menempel erat pada Tetsuya, mantan pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai, yang tetap saja tak dihiraukan oleh Tetsuya. Daiki tetap saja suka mengganggu Ryouta. Shintaro yang sangat mencintai keteraturan memprotes keras tingkah laku Daiki, Ryouta, dan Atsushi. Dan Atsushi yang di manapun berada, kecuali dalam lapangan basket, memeluk sekantong makanan ringan dan mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah. Seijurou menyadari, satu-satunya perempuan di kumpulan mereka hanya diam, tak bersuara sedikit pun. Momoi Satsuki, mantan manajer tim basket Teiko, seingat Seijurou selalu memprotes tindakan Daiki yang menurutnya tak sopan atau keterlaluan katika menjahili Ryouta.

"Diamlah kalian semua." Kalimat bernada datar, membuat semua yang ada di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seijurou. "Aku ragu apa kalian masih mengingat kenapa kita bisa berkumpul di sini sore ini." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Seijurou menatap Satsuki.

Sontak semua pemuda berambut warna-warni di sana menatap Satsuki, sosok yang meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di Maji Burger yang terletak dekat dengan SMP Teiko. Kecuali Taiga yang ikut berkumpul di sana karena diminta untuk menemani Tetsuya, mau tidak mau juga melirik ke arah Satsuki yang duduk di depan Tetsuya, _partner _bayangannya dalam bermain basket.

"Ada apa Momoi-san meminta kami semua berkumpul di sini?" Setelah sekian waktu yang terbuang, suara halus dari seorang pemuda mungil berkulit putih dan berambut sewarna langit musim semi mengalun untuk meminta kejelasan maksud dari mantan manajer tim basket Teiko.

Satu-satunya perempuan di sana, menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut panjang merah jambunya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tak ceria.

"Oi, Satsuki! Kau mendengar pertanyaan Tetsu, bukan?"

"Diamlah, Dai-chan! Aku hanya ingin curhat pada kalian." Terdengar begitu pelad dan disusul hembusan napas berat. Satsuki berharap perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan, terkikis bersama karbon dioksida yang keluar.

"Apa? Jadi kau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku untuk membaca majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru hanya untuk mendengar curhatanmu?" Daiki memang makhluk paling tak peka terhadap perasaan perempuan, Satsuki mencatat dalam hati.

"Kan tidak apa-apa Aomine-cchi, lagi pula setelah Winter Cup kemarin, kita belum bertemu lagi karena kesibukan masing-masing." Ucapan bernada ceria dari Ryouta membuat Satsuki mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ryouta penuh terima kasih.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Kise-kun benar juga. Jarang sekali kita punya waktu luang yang bersamaan seperti ini." Ucapan Tetsuya mengundang gumam setuju dari Shintaro, Atsushi, bahkan dari Seijurou yang secara kebetulan dia sedang ada Tokyo, entah untuk urusan apa.

"Kuroko-cchi memang paling mengerti diriku-ssu~~~" Kise langsung saja memeluk Tetsuya erat dan melepas pelukan mautnya dengan terpaksa karena mendapat jitakan keras dari Daiki.

"Jadi, ceritakan pada kami apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Satsuki." Lagi, kalimat dari Seijurou membuat suasana menjadi hening dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Satsuki.

"Pacarku meminta hal aneh-aneh padaku. Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian sebagai teman-temanku yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Apa yang harus aku lakukan menghadapi tingkah pacarku itu?"

Semua pemuda di sana mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan Satsuki punya pacar? Bukankah yang disukai Satsuki itu Tetsuya? Ya, sudah bukan lagi sebuah rahasia kalau dari kelas dua SMP Satsuki sudah menyukai Tetsuya. Bahkan Taiga yang tidak satu SMP dengan mereka semua juga tahu hal itu, karena Satsuki tak cuma sekali mengatakan pada semua anggota tim basket Seirin, kalau dia menyukai Tetsu-kun.

"_Ano, _bukankah kau menyukai Kuroko? Kenapa bisa berpacaran dengan pemuda lain?" Pertanyaan polos penuh rasa penasaran tapi sangat tidak sopan, meskipun mewakili semua isi kepala pemuda lain di sana, membuat air muka Satsuki yang keruh semakin tak enak dipandang.

"Eh?! Apa aku salah bertanya?!" Kagami panik bukan main sudah membuat Satsuki hampir menangis. Semua pemuda di meja itu menghela napas lelah, menatap meremehkan pada Kagami.

"Payah." Komentar yang serentak terucap bersamaan dan membuat Kagami berkeringat dingin.

"Kau benar-benar _baka, _ya Bakagami. Tidak bisa membaca situasi yang tepat, nanodayo."

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu, Midorima!" Panik.

"Kagami-cchi ini jahat sekali, tega-teganya membuat seorang perempuan menangis." Mata lentik itu memincing ke arah Taiga.

"Komentarmu tak masuk akal, Kise!" Makin panik.

"Kau jahat sekali, Kaga-min…" Murasakibara sebenarnya malas untuk mencela Taiga, hanya saja kalau dipikir baik-baik jarang sekali ada kesempatan untuk ikut mengusili Taiga.

"Diam kau, Murasakibara! Tukang makan sepertimu jangan ikut mengomentariku!" Kesal bercampur panik.

"Kau ini mau kuhajar, Bakagami!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, Ahomine! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan Bakagami!" Kesal sekarang lebih mendominasi.

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari Daiki, Taiga. Hah, cahaya yang Tetsuya pilih benar-benar payah."

"Apa maksudmu itu, Akashi?!" Protes keras datang dari Daiki dan Taiga.

Satsuki hanya bisa meremas roknya dengan kesal. Apa-apaan ini. Bisa-bisanya sekarang mereka tak mengacuhkannya dan malah sibuk mengomentari Kagami Taiga. Kiseki no Sedai ini hanyalah sekumpulan pemuda jenius basket tapi sangat bodoh dan tidak peka sama sekali dengan dirinya. Sungguh malang dirinya bisa berada dalam lingkaran mereka.

Oh, Satsuki hanya belum tahu kalau banyak sekali perempuan di luaran sana, termasuk _author_, sangat iri dengan dirinya dan suka rela menggantikan dirinya untuk berada dalam lingkarang pemuda-pemuda keren semacam Kiseki no Sedai.

"Kagami-kun memang tidak peka."

"Ukh. Kuroko, seharusnya kau membelaku…." Taiga mengacak-acak rambut merah gelapnya dengan frustasi.

"Momoi-san," tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Taiga, Tetsuya mencoba berbicara dengan Satsuki. Sebagai seseorang yang cukup pintar dalam hal mengamati, Tetsuya mengerti keadaan Satsuki, "kau menyukai pacarmu itu?" Pertanyaan Tetsuya membuat meja itu kembali hening, mereka semua bersiap untuk mendengarkan jawaban Satsuki.

"Sulit untuk menjawabnya, Tetsu-kun." Jawaban amat lirih mengalun dari mulut Satsuki.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak menyukainya, tapi kau menerimanya sebagai pacarmu. Benar begitu, Momoi-san?" Anggukan kecil dari Satsuki membuat para pemuda tampan tapi tak peka di sana menatap kagum pada Tetsuya, bahkan Atsushi yang selama hidupnya hanya memikirkan makanan dan basket.

"Karena dia terus mengejarmu dan akhirnya kau tak tega?" Anggukan kecil dari Satsuki, lagi. Menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Taiga, yang ironisnya mewakili isi kepala mereka tadi. "Lalu?"

"Aku merasa bersalah karena terus-terusan menolak ajakan kencannya. Hanya saja aku tak suka dengan sikapnya yang tak sopan padaku." Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, semuanya sudah mengerti. "Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, Tetsu-kun."

"Kalau begitu, putuskan saja." Terucap seringan kapas dengan wajah sedatar tembok. Semua yang ada di sana cuma bisa terdiam menatap Tetsuya. Tak ada yang ahli soal percintaan remaja, sekalipun itu Ryouta yang jelas-jelas seorang model dengan penggemar wanita yang berjumlah banyak, meskipun mereka sendiri masih remaja yang duduk di kelas dua SMU.

"Kalau dia tulus menyukai Momoi-san, dia tidak akan memaksa Momoi-san melakukan hal-hal yang Momoi-san benci. Dia akan benar-benar menjaga Momoi-san dan tidak akan merusak masa depan Momoi-san hanya untuk kesenangannya pribadi tanpa memedulikan keadaan Momoi-san."

Semua yang melingkari satu meja dengan Tetsuya, mendengarkan dengan seksama wejangan Tetsuya untuk Satsuki. Siapa tahu nanti berguna untuk mereka, apalagi Midorima mempunyai adik perempuan yang sangat manis. Midorima ingin menjadi kakak yang baik dan bisa memberi nasehat yang bagus untuk adiknya kelak, kalau adiknya menghadapi masalah serupa dengan yang dihadapi Satsuki sekarang.

Tetsuya meraih tangan kanan Satsuki yang ada di atas meja, menepuknya pelan, dan tetap menaruh tangan kirinya di atas punggung tangan kanan Satsuki.

"Tetsu-kun…." Mata Satsuki berkaca-kaca, tak salah dari dulu dia menyayangi pemuda sebaik Tetsuya.

"Laki-laki itu suka bersikap egois," mengabaikan dengusan tak terima dari hampir semua pemuda di sana, "iya, kalau mereka tulus menyukai Momoi-san dan tak akan meninggalkan Momoi-san begitu saja. Kebanyakan dari pria akan meninggalkan pacarnya kalau dia sudah bosan," lagi-lagi mengabaikan protes yang seperti '…tidak semua laki-laki… bersalah padamu…' atau 'Huh, aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu, asal kalian tahu saja, nanodayo.' Tetsuya melepaskan tangan Satsuki dan menggenggam gelas vanilla shakenya. "laki-laki itu egois karena itu aku tidak menyukai laki-laki."

Krik… krik… krik…

Hening. Mendadak senyap.

Krak. Kraak. Kraaak. Kraaak. Sepertinya ada empat hati yang retak di sana, entah hati siapa.

Tanpa mempedulikan keheningan yang melanda setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, Tetsuya dengan ekspresi sangat datar menerima terjangan Satsuki yang beberapa detik lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memutari meja, dan memeluk erat Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Aku memang tidak salah menyukai Tetsu-kun dari dulu. Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun."

"Sama-sama, Momoi-san. Aku senang bisa membantu Momoi-san."

Tetsuya dan Satsuki tidak memperhatikan ada empat pemuda tampan yang sekarang berubah murung, mengeluarkan aura yang amat suram. Sementara Atsushi dan Shintaro bersikap senormal yang mereka bisa, meskipun merasa amat tidak nyaman dan berharap mereka cepat-cepat bisa pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

END

.

.

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TETSUYA TERSAYAAAAANG! *peluk erat2 Tetsuya-kun.

Halloooo, selamat sore. Ini fic pertamaku di Fandom KnB Indonesia, semoga bisa diterima dengan baik.

Eeeh, ide fic ini aku dapat dari curhatan seorang temen, hehehe. Dan buru-buru kutulis, mumpung ada waktu dan mood-nya lagi bagus. Maaf kalau ada beberapa kesalahan.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
